


An Unexpected Journey

by Little_RedHood6



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Out if inspiration, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_RedHood6/pseuds/Little_RedHood6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a step out into the World,<br/>Put your best foot foward.<br/>For an Unexpected Journey is to come,<br/>Who knows what's around every corner......</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Journey

Take a step out I to the World,   
Put your best foot forward.   
For an Unexpected Journey is to come,  
Who knows what's around every corner.

The World is full of many dangers,  
And when you've felt your light has faded,  
In the Unexpected Journey.  
The terrible thoughts have invaded.

But do remember; let this be a light for you  
When all others have gone out.  
During this Unexpected Journey,  
Even the wise ones do not know what this will bring about.

Where the road then takes me,   
I cannot tell.  
So ends this Unexpexted Journey,  
We came all this way but now comes the day to bid you farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me your thoughts. Thank you so much!!! :)


End file.
